Finding Your Way Back To Each Other
by sexymama25
Summary: Pan and Trunks are happily married on there three year anniversary Pan catches Trunks cheating will Trunks find a way to win Pan back before someone else steals her heart and there child
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was sitting in my office typing up some reports for my boss. I was daydreaming about the romantic evening I had planned for my husband and me that night. I worked through lunch to make sure that I could leave work early so that I could get home before he did. I look up at the door as someone knocks on it.

"Come in" I yell while still looking at my keyboard and typing.

"Hey girl you too busy to take a break to talk to your best friend" Julia says. 

"Hey Julia girl I am never too busy to talk to you what's up"? Pan says while still looking at her computer.

"Oh I was just wondering what you had planned for you and Trunks anniversary" Julia asks.

"I'm going to have to work late tonight girl so I'll probably just give him his present tomorrow" Pan replies.

"Come on girl are you sure you aren't planning some big surprise" Julia says.

"Nope I have absolutely nothing planned for this evening I am really busy girl I'll talk to you later okay" Pan replies still typing on her computer

"Yeah okay I'll talk to you later on today" Julia says.

I start back typing that report. I laugh silently to myself realizing that Trunks must have sent her to find out if I was doing anything special for our anniversary but I fooled her now Trunks will really be surprised when I give him his anniversary present I smile thinking of it. At 6:00 I finish my final report of the evening and head home knowing that Trunks want be home until 8:00 so I'll have plenty of time to prepare the surprise. 10 minutes later I pull up in front of our nice two-story house and get all the materials out for our anniversary surprise.

I open the door to our house and set the cooking material in the kitchen while I go back outside to get his anniversary present. I return inside the house to start preparing the meal. An hour later I hear the front door open. I am about to step out and yell happy anniversary when I hear Julia's voice.

"Julia are you sure she wants are home until late" Trunks asks looking around the house worriedly.

"Yeah that's what she told me babe we have plenty of time" Julia says while pulling him towards the stairs.

"Okay" Trunks replies while he leans down and starts kissing her.

Then I hear nothing so I peak around the corner and what I see leaves me totally and completely speechless. Standing in my living room kissing is my soon to be ex-best friend and my soon to be ex- husband.

"Come on baby let's go upstairs" Julia says seductively.  
"Okay I'm right behind you baby" Trunks says smiling sexily.

I wait until I hear the bedroom door upstairs shut before I follow them upstairs with my camera phone clutched tightly in my hand. Then I hear the sound of moaning.

"Oh God you feel so god Trunks" Julia screams.

"Baby I love being inside of you" Trunks says sweetly.

I have heard enough I throw the door open and snap a picture. Trunks turn and looks at me shocked.

"Pan sweetheart this isn't what it looks like" Trunks says while pulling the cover over his naked body.  
"Oh I'm sure you aren't fucking my best friend in our bed" Pan says angrily looking at them both.

"We're through Trunks I'm filing for a divorce tomorrow" Pan says as she turns to leave the room and he grabs her arm

"Pan give me another chance she means nothing to me I love you" Trunks pleads to her on his hands and knees still clutching her arm.

"Well if you loved me so much why are you screwing her" Pan says angrily as she jerks her arm away from him and leaves the bedroom with tears running down her cheeks.

I storm out of our bedroom back down to my car. I hear Trunks calling my name but I don't turn around I drive away and go to a motel for the night. I think to myself as I lay in my hotel room that night it seemed like I got the anniversary surprise as I cry myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trunks runs to the door just in time to see Pan pull out of the driveway. Julia comes running downstairs behind Trunks looking very upset.

"Where is she Trunks" Julia asks with tears still falling down her cheek.

"She's gone thanks to you Julia" Trunks says turning on her angrily.  
"This isn't what I wanted and you no that" Julia pleads with Trunks

"You're the one that told me she wasn't going to be home until late you knew all along that she would be home didn't you" Trunks says accusingly.

"No I didn't I swear she told me she wouldn't be home until late" Julia says again praying that he'll believe her.

"Yeah whatever get you stuff and leave" Trunks says shrugging the hand that Julia put on his shoulder off.

"No Trunks it hurts me that she found out but isn't it better this way" Julia looks at him pleadingly.

"Get the hell out of my house you bitch I never want to see you again" Trunks yells angrily turning his back on her.

"Trunks baby you don't mean that" Julia says with tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes I do Julia you were just something I was playing with you never meant anything to me and now the only person that does mean something to me is gone maybe forever" Trunks yells at Julia angrily as he points to the door.

"Okay fine Trunks if that's the way you want it then I'm gone happy anniversary to you" Julia yells as she grabs her stuff and walks out of the house.

I sit down in the living room crying my eyes out. I can't get the look of hurt and betrayal that I saw in Pan's eyes out of my head. I really screwed up this time how I am going to fix this. I look over by the door and sitting there is a box wrapped with my name on it . I open it and find a new laptop computer the card read: To my wonderful husband from his loving wife on our 3 year anniversary may we have many more. Then I smell something in the kitchen burning so I jump up and run to the kitchen to see what's burning.

What I see in the kitchen makes me feel ten times worst. A romantic dinner for two with candlelight was sitting on the table. I sit down at the table and cry.

That night I go to bed thinking what a great anniversary present I gave to Pan the gift of infidelity and praying to God that I can find a way to win my Pan back. I close my eyes and a single tear fall from my eye as I remember how much pain I saw in Pan's eyes tonight. My last thought before I went to sleep is what a wonderful anniversary I gave my wife the end of our marriage. As I go off into dream land.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Trunks throws me out of his house. I get into my car and head home. This has been a very eventful night for all of use now hasn't it. I can't believe in one night I might have lost my best friend and the man I love how much worse could this night get. Just then my telephone rings.

"Hello Julia Sloan how may I help you" I says wondering who is calling me this late.

"Did you do it" Gotran asks on the other end of the phone.  
"Yes, I did and I'm not very proud of myself" I reply to Gotran's question.

"Trust me if you follow my instructions you'll have Trunks and I'll have Pan and we'll both be happy" Gotran says.

"What about them being happy though" I ask still crying.

"There happiness is of no concern to me just continue with the plan" Gotran says thoughtlessly.  
"I don't want to do this anymore people are getting hurt you should have seen Pan's face" Julia says tears still running down her cheeks.

"Trust me one day she will thank you for showing her what a jerk Trunks really is" Gotran says.

"Yeah well I'm headed home so I'll talk to you tomorrow okay" I say as I prepare to hang up the phone.

"Don' t forget now we start phase two of the plan" Gotran says just before I hang up.

"I remember goodnight" I say before I hit the end button on my cellphone.

I hang up my phone as I pull up in front of my apartment building. I get out of my car and head inside when someone calls my name. I turn to see my room mate Sophia standing there.

"Hey girl what's wrong" Sophia asks looking at my tear-stained face.

"It's nothing you can help me with Sophia I'm just a little tired is all" I say to my roommmate putting on a fake smile for her benefit.

"Yeah I know what that feels like girl well I'll see you later I'm going over to my boyfriends tonight" Sophia says as she runs back over to her boyfriends car.

"Okay girl goodnight" I say before I walk up the stairs to my apartment.

A single tears rolls down my cheek as I walk inside my apartment. I sit on the couch replaying over and over again in my mind what happened tonight I burst out crying and fall to my knees.

"Why God why did it have to be this way" I scream to the ceiling not knowing who else to blame.

After crying for an hour I get up and walk to my bedroom to lay down that's when it dawns on me all of this is my fault I hurt my best friend and destroyed her marriage for my own selfish reasons. My last thought before I close my eyes is what have I done and what an anniversary present I gave my best friend the ultimate betrayal I ended her marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After getting off the phone with Julia I lay back thinking of how great tomorrow will be.  
"Finally after waiting three long years Pan Son will be mine" I say smiling evilly at the ceiling.

Just then I feel movement beside me I look down to see the girl from last night turning over. I look away from this thing and then I turn back and tap her on the shoulder..

"Hey baby you want to do it again" the prostitute says.

"No hoe get out of my house right now" I yell at her yanking the covers off of her.  
"Well you don't have to be rude I'm leaving you jerk" the girl says as she starts getting her stuff.

"Don't forget to take you junk with you when you leave" I yell as I throw a pair of underwear at her head.

"You're a sorry ass nigga do you know that" the girl yells as she starts putting on her clothes.  
"Whatever now leave I no longer have time for trash like you" I yell as I turn over in bed pretending I'm asleep.

The hoe gets dressed and leaves my house while I lay back thinking of Pan Briefs soon to be Pan Son again after all these years of plotting one of my plans finally worked to break up Trunks and Pan.

Just then my telephone rings. I reach over and answer it.

"Hello this is Gotran King how may I help you" I say.

"Yes, I do handle divorce cases" I reply

"Come in first thing tomorrow and I will look over your case" I say.

I hang up the phone and go back to plotting phase 2 of my master plan to make Pan Son into Pan King to get my hands on the vast Son and Briefs estates. Soon Pan Son you will be mine and all your wealth will belong to me he says as he cackles evilly. Just then my phone rings again

"Hello" I say.

"What do you want Julia I thought you were going home" I say wondering why this girl would be calling me this late for.

"Oh you are at home get some sleep phase two starts tomorrow" I say when she tells me that she want help me anymore.

"What do you mean you're not going to help me hurt Pan anymore" I scream through the phone at her.  
"No one says no to me little girl you will regret this I promise you that" I says before I hang up on the little bitch.

I slam the phone down angrily. Julia was a very important part of phase two but I guess I'll have to change my plans a little though to win the fair Pan Briefs hands. I lay back down to go to sleep before I go to sleep the last thought that crosses my mind is finally you will be mine Pan as well as your fortune.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pan awakens the next morning in her hotel room wondering what she was doing there. Then all the painful memories of the night before comes rushing back. She gets out of bed and gets dress heading to her office to get to work. As she walks in the receptionists stops her.

"Miss Briefs there is someone waiting in your office for you" Monique her assistant says.

"Okay thanks Monique" Pan replies.

Pan continues on to her office and opens the door. Sitting in front of her desk is Trunks Brief. The smile slowly slips from her face and she begins to grimace as she walks and sits down behind her desk.

"What are you doing here Trunks" Pan asks looking at her soon to be ex-husband suspiciously.  
"We need to talk about what happened last night" Trunks says.

"We have nothing left to talk about Trunks I am filing for a divorce today" Pan says turning her back on Trunks.

"Please let's just talk about this why throw away a three year marriage over one mistake" Trunks pleads with Pan's back.

"You cheated on me and you expect me to just forgive you well Mister you wasted a trip over here" Pan screams as she turns around to face him once more.

"This isn't over with Pan I will find a way to make you forgive me" Trunks says as he gets up from his chair.

Trunks gets up from his chair and walks towards the door. Then he turns around and walks back to Pan's desk slamming his hand down on it. Just then Pan's telephone rings.

"Yes, Monique what is it" Pan says turning around facing the window once again.

"Dr. Baker is calling on line one" Monique replies.

"Tell him I will call him back later" Pan says.

"Okay Miss Briefs" Monique replies.

The phone line goes dead and Pan Briefs turns back around to face Trunks.

"Did you have something else to say" Pan asks sarcastically.

"Yes, I did Pan I will fight you on this divorce" Trunks says.

"You can fight me all you want but you will lose I have evidence of your infidelity it would be better if you just let me go Trunks" Pan says looking down at some papers on her desk.

"I will let you go if you can tell me you don't love me anymore" Trunks asks looking directly at Pan.

"I still love you Trunks no matter how much I wish I didn't I do still love you and that is why your betrayal hurts me so much" Pan says looking again toward the window to hide the tears.

"Pan we can work this out I promise you baby we can make it " Trunks says.

"Please Trunks just leave I can't deal with this today okay" Pan says still trying to hide her tears from him

"Fine, but I'm not giving up on us I love you and I will find a way to prove it to you" Trunks says.

Trunks walks out of her office shutting the door behind him. Pan breaks down into tears and lays her head on her desk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two hours later after fixing up the latest accounting records and sending them to her boss there is a knock at the door.

"Come in" Pan says still looking down at some papers on her desk

Pan looks up and sees Julia standing there in the doorway.

"What in the hell are you doing here you home wrecking bitch" Pan screams at her ex-best friend.

"Pan I've come to apologize" Julia says as she shuts the door.

"Apologize for what screwing my husband or destroying my marriage" Pan says still screaming at Julia.

"Both actually what I did to you is unforgivable but I pray that you will find a way to forgive me" Julia says.

"Forgive you bitch that's never going to happen now leave my office before I call security" Pan says still screaming at her.

Julia turns to leave and then stops and turns around.

"No I want leave I want give up on use Pan I can't you're my best friend" Julia says looking at Pan hopefully.

"Get this through your head I was your best friend now you are nothing to me but a home wrecking whore" Pan yells looking at her with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Pan please at least hear what I have to say" Julia pleads

"There is absolutely nothing you can say to me to make me forgive you okay Julia so just leave" Pan says getting really upset now

"Dammitt Pan I'm sorry I screwed up royally I wish there was someway I could fix this" Julia screams back at Pan.

"The only way you could fix this is not to fuck my husband but you can't do that now can you bitch" Pan says looking at her evilly.

"Pan I don't want us to be like this isn't there something I can do to fix this" Julia asks looking hopeful again.

"Yeah you could go straight to hell now leave my office and I mean it" Pan says.

"Fine I'll leave Pan but I promise you I will find a way to make this right" Julia says as she turns to leave.

Pan picks up a book and throws it at Julia.

"I said get the hell out now" Pan screams.

Pan is breathing very hard right now and she's feeling a little headed. She goes to sit back down but falls and Julia runs over to her.

"Pan what's wrong is there anything I can do" Julia asks worriedly.

"Get Monique to call Doctor Baker and get the hell out okay" Pan yells gasping for air by this time as she clutches her stomach painfully.

Julia gets Monique to call Doctor Baker and leaves Pan's office feeling worst than she did when she got there in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Monique goes to the hospital with her but on the way she calls Trunks Briefs telling him to meet them at the hospital Pan collapsed in here office after meeting with Julia. Ten minutes later they arrive at the hospital. Doctor Baker meets them at the door.

"Take her to a room immediately I'll be there to examine her shortly" Dr. Baker says.

"Monique do you no what happened" Doctor Baker asks her.

"Pan was arguring with her friend and the next thing I know her friend tells me that she collapsed" Monique replies sadly.  
"Okay I'm going to go check Pan out to make sure she's okay I'll let you no what's going on" Dr. Baker says.

"Thank you Doctor" Monique says.

The doctor walks down the hall to Pan's room to examine her.

"Pan sweetheart I'm going to need to ask you some questions okay" Dr. Baker says.

"Yeah whatever it takes to get me out of her doctor" Pan says.

"Have you had any morning sickness recently" Dr. Baker asks.

"Now that you mention it I have been throwing up a lot lately and the very sight of food makes me sick to my stomach" Pan replies looking at me suspiciously.

"Have you experienced any dizziness or lightheadedness" Dr. Baker asks.

"Yes, today that's why I passed out" Pan replies looking at him worriedly.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test" Dr. Baker asks.

"No why" Pan asks getting really nervous.

"I would like to give you a pregnancy test today to rule that out as the cause of your problems" Dr. Baker says.

"Okay Doc but I can't possibly be pregnant" Pan says.

The Doctor calls a nurse in with the pregnancy test. Pan goes to the restroom and takes the test. She hands the stick back to Doctor Baker.

"So how long do I have to wait for the results" Pan asks.

"Ten minutes okay" Doctor Baker says.

Outside sitting in the waiting room is Monique when she looks up and sees Trunks running in.

"Mr. Trunks I am so glad you're here" Monique says sadly.

"What happened" Trunks asks.

"I don't know the Doctor is still in there examining her" Monique asks quietly.

"Don't worry I'm sure Pan will be fine" Trunks says hugging Monique.  
The two sit out in the waiting room. Trunks pacing back and forth waiting for any news about his wife. The Doctor walks back into Pan's room with the pregnancy test in his hands.

"So Doc what is the result" Pan asks nervously.

"Well Mrs. Briefs you're having a baby" Dr. Baker says.

The smile totally leaves Pan's face.

"Mrs. Briefs I thought you would be happy" Dr. Baker asks

"I am happy Doctor" Pan says putting a fake smile on her face

"Would you like me to tell your husband" Dr. Baker asks

" No I will tell him myself" Pan says .

The doctor leaves the room to get Trunks from the waiting room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few minutes later the Doctor walks back into Pan's room with Trunks following closely behind him.

"Well I will leave you to talk to your wife Mr. Briefs" Dr. Baker says.

Trunks runs over to Pan's bed and grabs her hand she jerks her hand away from him.

"Nothing's changed Trunks I'm still divorcing you" Pan says turning towards the window.

"Fine you can do what you want but you can't make me stop caring about what happens to you" Trunks says.

"Fine sit down I have something important to tell you" Pan asks turning back to look at him.

Trunks pulls the only chair in the room up next to Pan's bed not attempting to hold her hand again.

"So what's wrong why are you here" Trunks asks looking at her worriedly.

"Well the Doctor just told me that I'm pregnant" Pan replies.

Trunks sits there totally and completely speechless after hearing what Pan just said. He looks at her and reaches for her hand again not letting go when she attempts to pull away.

"Pan this is great I am so happy" Trunks replies smiling from ear to ear.

"What's so great about having a baby without a husband" Pan says looking at him hurtfully.

"Pan please we can make a home for this child together please let's at least try" Pan pleads still holding her hand.

"Oh yeah so you can cheat on me again and this time you want only hurt me but our child as well I don't think so Trunks" Pan says turning away from him once again.

"Why want you at least be reasonable Pan this is as much my child as it is yours and I want to be a part of its life" Trunks says getting angry .

"So what do you expect me to forget what you did to me" Pan asks turning tear stained eyes towards him.

"No I expect you too do what's best for our child" Trunks looks at her hurtfully.

"I will do what's best for our child okay I'm really tired would you please leave me now" Pan says as she turns away from him.

Just then the Doctor walks back into the room with some forms.

"Well I'm going to send you up for and ultrasound just to make sure the babies okay Mrs. Briefs and then you are free to go home" Dr. Baker says.  
"Okay Doc" Pan says giving him a smile.

"I will need to see you back here in about two weeks though okay" Dr. Baker says.

"Whatever you say Doc" Pan replies.

They take Pan up to the third floor to get her ultrasound. After the Doctor examines the picture he goes back to talk to Trunks and Pan.

"Mrs. Briefs I have great news your baby is fine the fall you took did not hurt it and you are approximately 3 months pregnant" Dr. Baker says.

"Thank you Doctor" Pan replies.

"Here's a prescription for prenatal vitamins and take them everyday understood Mrs. Briefs and here are you release papers you are free to go" Dr. Baker says.

Trunks helps Pan out of the bed and walks her to the waiting room were Monique is still waiting.

"Mrs. Briefs are you okay" Monique asks worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine Monique you can head home now" Pan says hugging her assistant.

"I'll call and check on you tomorrow" Monique says before she leaves the hospital

Trunks takes Pan to his car and opens the door to let her get inside. She gets in the car and sits silently until Trunks gets inside.

"Take me back to the office so I can get my car" Pan says.

"I don't think you should be driving in your condition" Trunks asks worriedly.

"That's not your problem and you don't have to worry about me anymore" Pan says looking out of the window.

"Pan at least let me help you through this" Trunks says.

"If you want to help me drop me off at the office so I can go back to my hotel" Pan says looking at him hurtfully.  
"Pan just come back to the house until you're well" Trunks pleads

"I will never set foot back in the house were you destroyed our marriage now drop me off at the office or either I'll get out and walk" Pan threatens.

"Fine I'll drop you off at the office why do you always have to be so stubborn" Trunks asks.

"Why are you a cheating jackass? Pan replies angrily.

Just then they pull up in front of Pan's office building and she gets out of the car. Trunks rolls down his window and yells.

"Pan can I at least come by and check on you tomorrow" Trunks asks.

"If you want to as you said before this is your baby too" Pan replies sarcastically.

With that parting shot Pan gets into her car and drives back to her hotel were she is staying. She falls asleep thinking about the precious life growing inside of her and wondering what kind of life this child is going to have. She signs and says

"Why Trunks why did you have to do this to use now what am I supposed to do" Pan says to herself as she falls off to sleep.

Then she falls into a deep sleep not realizing that her life is going to change forever tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pan wakes up early the next morning to prepare for another hard day at work. Pan gets dressed and checks her messages.  
"Pan are you okay I was just calling to make sure you're okay" Monique asks worriedly.  
"Pan call me when you get to the office" Trunks asks worriedly.

"Pan please call me I'm sorry for upsetting you we can find a way to salvage our friendship" Julia asks sadly  
"Pan this is your boss our new client will be at the office tomorrow at 9:00 be there to meet him he is a very important client" Mr. Mason says.

Pan then hangs up the phone after she listens to the last message. She picks up her briefcase and checks the clock to see what time it is. She sees its 8:30 and runs out of the hotel room rushing to her car. She arrives at the office at exactly 8:59.

"Monique is the new client here yet" Pan asks slightly out of breath.

"Yes, Mrs. Briefs he is waiting for you in your office" Monique replies politely.

"Thank you Monique" Pan says.

Pan walks the rest of the way to her office fixing her dress and her clothes as she goes along. She opens the door and walks in.

"Sir I am so sorry for being late it will never happen again" Pan says as she walks into her office.

"It is totally alright Mrs. Briefs you are well worth the wait" The man sitting in front of her desk replies.

Pan looks up and sees a very handsome guy with gorgeous black hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes she has ever seen. Pan blushes because she's actually staring at another man and he looks pretty damn good.

"Well Mrs. Briefs should we discuss my case" The client asks politely.

Pan stops staring long enough to blush again as she walks around to sit behind her desk.

"Yes of course" Pan responds.

"I am sorry sir I don't no where my head is at today but I didn't get your name" Pan says.

"Oh my bad my names Gotran King" Gotran replies holding out his hand to Pan.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you Mr. King" Pan says as she shakes his hand.

"Trust me Mrs. Briefs the pleasure is all mine" Gotran replies

Pan gets this strange feeling when there is a knock on her office door.

"I'm in a meeting now come back later" Pan yells at the door.

"Pan its important I need to talk to you now" Trunks yells through the door.

Pan goes to the door to find Trunks standing there.

"What is it now Trunks?" Pan says looking at him angrily.

"It's about your Mom Pan" Trunks says looking very worried.  
"What's wrong with my Mom" Pan asks.

"She's in the hospital we have to go now" Trunks says.

Pan turns back to see her client staring at them.

"Trunks wait here I need to explain the situation to my boss" Pan says leaving the office.  
Pan turns back to her client and looks at him apologetically.

"I am sorry when can we possibly reschedule this meeting" Pan asks.

"How about over dinner tonight I hope your mother gets better?" Gotran says.

"Thank you very much I really appreciate it" Pan replies as she leaves to go explain the situation to her boss.

Pan leaves the room leaving Trunks and Gotran alone together. Trunks lets the phony smile he's been using go.

"What are you doing here Gotran?" Trunks asks looking angry.  
"Nice to see you too Trunks long time no see" Gotran replies looking Trunks over.  
"It hasn't been long enough for me Gotran" Trunks replies rudely.  
"Come on now is this anyway to talk to an old college friend" Gotran replies rudely also.  
"More like a college rival but we aren't in college anymore so cut the bull" Trunks says looking at Gotran suspicicously.

"Fine Trunks I'm opening a company here to rival Capsule Corp" Gotran replies

"Well I hope you know you're not any competition for me" Trunks says.

"I'll give you the fight of your life " Gotran replies angrily.

"Bring it on then because I'm not going to lose Gotran" Trunks replies.  
Just then Pan comes back into the room.

"Trunks come on the boss said I could go" Pan says  
"Right behind you Pan" Trunks replies as he follows his wife out of her office.  
Gotran gets up and walks out with Trunks and Pan.  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gotran leaves the building still fuming about the situation but smiles when he thinks about having dinner with Pan tonight. He goes back to his hotel to contact his associates. He dials the number.

"Hello Gotran how are our plans to take down Capsule Corp coming" The voice says.  
"I have checked there financial reports they are not susceptable for a coporate takeover" Gotran replies.

"So what do you have planned" The voice asks suspiciously.

"Trunks Briefs wife owns a large quantity of shares in capsule corp if I can gain control of them we can takeover capsule corp" Gotran says slyly.  
"How do you intend to get his wife's shares Gotran" The voice asks worriedly

"I have already implemented my plan to get her shares already" Gotran replies cockily.  
"Continue onward with your plan I want Capsule Corp before the end of the year" The voice replies confidently

"You shall have it boss no worries" Gotran replies confidently.  
"Keep up the good work Gotran and there will be a big bonus in your future" The voice say.

"Thank you very much sir" Gotran replies snidely.  
Gotran hangs up the phone and lays back on his bed thinking back to when he first met Trunks Briefs.

_Flashback: 10 years ago_

"Hey Gotran did you hear that Trunks Briefs is coming to our school" Mark his best friend says.

"What's so great about Trunks Briefs anyway" I say.

Just then I see the great Trunks Briefs and I am shocked to see him walking with my girlfriend of 5 years. I walk over to them and say.

"Sophia what's going on here what are you doing with him" I say looking shocked to see them together.

"Oh Gotran I didn't want you to find out this way but I've been seeing Trunks secretly for a year now" Sophia replies laughing as Gotran's looks sad.

I grab Trunks in the collar preparing to hit him. When Trunks pulls free of my grasp and punches me in the face knocking me into one of the main school buildings. Trunks laughs while I pick myself up.

"Sorry dude didn't mean to hit you so hard sometimes I don't even no my own strength" Trunks says and laughs as he turns to leave.

I say.

"One day Trunks I'll take something you love from you and from now on we're rivals so you better watch out" I scream at Trunks back

"Whatever kid don't be such a sour loser I'm just better than you at everything?" Trunks replies snidely as he turns back and continues walking with my girlfriend and my friends.  
With that remark everyone leaves me sitting there on the ground and follows behind Trunks I swear in my head that one day I will take everything that matters to Trunks Briefs.

End Flashback

Gotran opens his eyes and looks around his hotel room realizing that after 10 long years his revenge is finally within his grasp.

"Trunks you will pay for making a fool out of me all those years ago" Gotran says to himself laughing sarcastically.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Trunks and Pan drive to the hospital in total silence. Just before they get there Pan turns to Trunks with tears in her eyes.

"Trunks did they say how bad she was hurt" Pan asks looking at him worriedly.

"No they didn't all Gohan told me was to bring you to the hospital as soon as possible" Trunks replies as he manuevers through traffic.

"Thank you Trunks for coming to tell me" Pan says.  
"Pan like I said before I love you and I want us to work on our marriage" Trunks replies looking at his wife hopefully.

"Trunks I can't think about us right now I'm worried about my mom okay" Pan replies.

"Okay Pan if you need anything I'm here for you" Trunks says.

"Thank you Trunks I really appreciate that you're a really good friend" Pan says looking back out the window.  
Trunks smile slips as his wife calls him a friend. He knows now that it will be a long hard road to win her trust and love back but he determined to do it. Just then they pull up in front of the hospital to see Gohan waiting outside.

"What took you two so long they just took your mother up for surgery?" Gohan says pacing the hallway worriedly.  
"It was my fault Gohan I got stuck in traffic going to Pan's office" Trunks replies

Pan looks at Trunks shocked that he would take the blame for them being so late when it was really her fault.

"So Dad what happened" Pan asks her father also looking worried.  
"She was hit by a limo this morning at 8:00 when she was on her way to work" Gohan replies still pacing.  
"But sir you didn't contact me until 9:00 o'clock this morning" Trunks says.  
"I know it took them that long to get Videl out of the car it was pretty mangled" Gohan says

"What happened to the limo?" Pan asks.  
"It was a hit and run the police are looking for the limo now" Gohan replies balling his fist up and hitting the wall.  
"Dad give it to me straight what are Mom's chances" Pan asks also getting angry.

"She has a lot of internal injuries and she's hasn't woken up yet she's in bad shape the Doctor says the next 24 hours are critical I'm sorry sweetheart" Gohan says.

Pan turns towards Trunks but then turns back to her father and hugs him letting her tears flow. Trunks just stands there patting Pan on the back giving her the only comfort she will allow him to give her. They sit out in the waiting room for hours waiting for Videl to get out of surgery when finally a Doctor walks over to them.

"Are you with Videl Son" The Doctor asks.

"Yes, I am her husband this is her daughter and my daughters husband" Gohan replies looking at the Doctor anxiously.  
"Well, your wife made it through surgery fine and her vital signs are strong and she is awake so in my professional opinion she will be fine" The Doctor says.

"Thank you Doctor" Pan, Trunks, Gohan all sign with relief and say.

Pan looks down at her watch and gasps.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Gohan asks.

"Dad I really hate to leave you here but I have a dinner date with a client" Pan says.

"Can't you reschedule" Gohan asks.  
"No I walked out on him today to come here and see about Mom" Pan replies.

"Okay I understand" Gohan says.

Trunks listens to the exchange before he speaks up.

"Pan I'll drop you off at your office to get your car and then come back and sit with your father and I'll call you if anything changes" Trunks offers.

"Thank you Trunks I would really appreciate that" Pan replies .

Trunks and Pan go get back in his car and head back to her office.

"Trunks you don't have to go back and sit with Dad if you have other plans I mean I wouldn't want to interfere with your life" Pan replies

"Pan you're my wife nothing's more important to me than that" Trunks replies sadly.

Pan turns away from him a tear falling down her cheek as she turns back to him.

"You thought having sex with my best friend was more important than our marriage and you did it on our anniversary Trunks do you no how much that hurt" Pan says looking at him hurtfully.

"I'm sorry it was a mistake I wasn't thinking I don't no why I did that" Trunk says apologetically.

"I don't know either but honestly I don't no if I can forgive and even if I could forgive you I don't think I could ever trust you again" Pan replies.

"Pan please don't say that I'll find away to make you believe in use again and our life together if its the last thing I do" Trunks swears looking at his wife hopefully.

Just then they pull up in front of her office building. Pan gets out of the car and walks to hers without giving Trunks a reply to his statement.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Pan drives back to her hotel to find the proper attire to wear to dinner when her cell phone rings.

"Hello, Pan Briefs here" Pan says.

"Hello, Pan this is Gotran King here I'll meet you at the La Amora restaurant in 30 minutes" Gotran replies from the other end of the phone.

"Okay I'll be there" Pan replies before she hangs up the phone.  
Pan finds a nice sophisticated dress to wear to this dinner meeting. Then she fixes her hair and make-up. Just as she's about to leave her cell phone rings once again.

"Hello, Mr. King I'm on my way" Pan says quickly.  
"Pan this isn't Mr. King" Trunks says hurtfully.

"Oh sorry Trunks is Mom okay" Pan says

"Yeah she's fine I just called to remind you to take your prenatal vitamins" Trunks replies still a little hurt from what she said early  
"Oh thanks Trunks I had almost forgot" Pan replies

"I'll talk to you later Trunks I'm already running late for my meeting" Pan says.

"Okay Pan" Trunks replies as he hangs up the phone.

Pan goes into the restroom to take her pill and then she leaves her hotel room to go meet Mr. King at the La Amoura. Pan arrives at Amoura in 10 minutes. Just as she's about to open her door someone opens it for her.

"Why thank you kind sir?" Pan says as she steps out of the car.

"No problem at all Mrs. Brief" Gotran says looking at her evilly.

Pan looks up to see her client looking gorgeous as ever. Pan blushes profusely as she thinks how nice a body he must have under that suit for it to fit him so perfectly. Pan shakes her head.

"Are you alright Mrs. Briefs" Gotran asks looking at her worriedly.  
"Yes, I'm fine thank you Mr. King" Pan replies politely.

"You can call me Gotran" Gotran says.  
"Well, then I guess you can call me Pan" Pan replies.  
"Shall we go inside Pan" Gotran asks offering Pan his arm.

"Yes, we shall" Pan replies taking his arm.

They go inside get seated and eat dinner Pan is enjoying herself there banter is fun. After they eat Pan pulls out her briefcase.

"So we should discuss your business now Gotran" Pan says.

"Why ruin such a perfect meal talking about business Pan" Gotran replies looking at Pan seductively.  
"Well, that is why we arranged this meeting if you recall" Pan answers still oblivious to the situation.

"Yes, but could we discuss business tomorrow tonight I just want to enjoy your company" Gotran says giving her a bone melting smile.

"Ummm...okay I guess so" Pan replies confusedly.

They sit for another hour just talking before Gotran asks for the check.

"I hope I didn't keep you from anything important tonight" Gotran asks politely.

"No I really had a great time I enjoyed talking to you" Pan replies happily.

" I had a great time to maybe we could do it again sometime I like to get to know you better" Gotran says taking Pan's hand.

"Mr. King are you trying to ask me out on a date I am married" Pan replies looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry my mistake well goodnight Mrs. Briefs" Gotran says snidely.

"Goodnight Mr. King I'll see you at 9:00 o'clock tomorrow morning okay" Pan says as she gets in the car.

"I'll be there Mrs. Briefs" Gotran says as he gets in his car also.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gotran arrives back at his hotel to find a note on his hotel room. Just as he grabs the note his cell phone rings again. He answers it.

"Hello" Gotran says.

"I did like you told me to do boss" the voice say.

"Great" Gotran replies smiling smugly.

"I also ditched the limo so no one can trace it back to you" the voice says confidently.

"Perfect thanks a lot for all your help" Gotran says.

"Call me anytime you need a job done" Gotran says.

Gotran unlocks his hotel room and goes inside. He sits down on his bed reading the note that was attached to his door.

"Dear Mr. King"

The roses you ordered and the card you ordered have been sent to the hospital to a Videl Son.

Signed the receptionist.

He smiles slyly phase one of my plan is complete soon Pan will think I'm a great guy and she will fall into my hands like putty. Just then his cell phone rings again.

"Hello Gotran King speaking" Gotran says.

"Gotran thank you for sending my mother flowers that was very sweet of you" Pan replies.

"No problem I hope your Mom gets well soon" Gotran says kindly.

"I do to so I'll see you in the morning for our meeting" Pan says.

"Yeah bye Pan" Gotran says.  
Just then there is a knock on his hotel room door. Gotran goes and opens the door only to find Trunks Briefs standing they're looking angry.

"Why Trunks old pal what do I owe the pleasure of this visit" Gotran asks.

"You no exactly why I'm here so cut the crap" Trunks says angrily.

"No I really don't no" Gotran says innocently.   
"Cut the crap what are you here for" Trunks asks angrily in a demanding voice.

"I told you already I'm here opening a company and I needed a good accounting firm" Gotran replies nonchalantly.

"The accounting firm that my wife just happens to be working at" Trunks asks disbelievingly.

"Just a coincidence Trunks really" Gotran replies.

"If you try to hurt my wife in anyway you will regret it" Trunks says menacingly.

"Is that a threat Trunks" Gotran asks?

"No it's a promise" Trunks replies turning to leave the room.

With those words Trunks leaves out of the hotel room once the door is shut Gotran laughs evilly. He goes to lay down on his bed and think how perfectly his plan is working. Then Gotran goes to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Pan wakes up early the next morning because her phone is ringing.

"Hello Pan Briefs speaking" Pan says tiredly.

"Yes, this is your attorney you contacted me a few days ago about handling your divorce" the lawyer says over the phone.

"Yes, of course can I meet with you today sometime" Pan says yawning.

"I will come by your office today at 10:00" the lawyer says.

"I will see you at my office today at 10:00" Pan says before hanging up the phone.

Once Pan gets off the phone with her lawyer she calls Trunks.

"Hello this is Trunks Briefs" Trunks says.

"Trunks its me Pan can you meet me today at my office to talk about the divorce today" Pan says.

"Yeah what time Pan" Trunks asks.

Pan soon gets dress and heads to her office for the day. Her secretary Monique is waiting with Mr. King's file.

"Thank you Monique send Mr. King in as soon as he arrives" Pan says taking her messages from her secretary.

"Will do Mrs. Briefs" Monique says.

A few minutes later the door to his office opens and in walks Gotran King with a bouquet of roses. He sits the roses on my desk.

"Some lady is very lucky to get roses" Pan says.

"These are for you Pan" Gotran replies handing them to Pan.

"Why thank you very much Mr. King" Pan says putting the roses into a vase.

Just then the phone rings and Pan answers it.

"I thought that wasn't until later okay send them in Monique" Pan says looking agitated.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Briefs" Gotran asks worriedly?

"I'm sorry but I will have to cut our meeting short again I have to meet with my attorney" Pan says apologetically.

Just then Pan's attorney walks in followed by Trunks.

"Would you gentlemen have a seat I will be with you shortly" Pan says motioning for them to sit on the couch.

"Mrs. Briefs I am on a tight schedule we should discuss your divorce proceedings immediately" the lawyer says.

Pan turns back to Mr. King.

"I am sorry but this is very important can we reschedule" Pan asks hopefully.

"Yes, of course how about dinner" Gotran says

"Fine I'll call you later to firm up the details" Pan says anxiously.

"It was nice seeing you again Trunks" Gotran says with a smirk on his face.

"Same to you Gotran" Trunks says angrily.

With those words Gotran leaves out of the office heading back to his hotel with a goofy smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Pan sits on the couch between the two men. The lawyer opens his briefcase and takes out some papers.

"Mr. Briefs do you want an attorney to represent you" The lawyer asks.

"No that isn't necessary" Trunks replies.  
"First is there any property to discuss" The lawyer asks looking at both of them.

"Just the house we shared and I don't want it" Pan says looking away from Trunks.

"Mr. Briefs is it agreeable with you to sell the property and give Mrs. Briefs half the profit" The lawyer asks.

"No but she can have all the profit after I sell it" Trunks says smiling at Pan.

"Any other assets to discuss" The lawyer asks.

"No assets" Pan and Trunks say looking at each other.

"Alimony then how much are you worth Mr. Briefs" The lawyer asks inquisitively.

"I really don't need much I have my own job" Pan says shushing her lawyers protest against that.

"I'm willing an able to purchase her a home and pay taxes on it plus pay $500 monthly for child support and alimony $2000 dollars a month" Trunks offers willingly.

"Is that agreeable with you Mrs. Briefs" The lawyer asks smiling happily.

"Yes, that is acceptable to me" Pan says looking at Trunks shocked.

"Well there's really not much else to discuss" The lawyer says about to close his briefcase when Trunks speaks.

"There is one more thing to discuss the child that she carries" Trunks says.

"Yes what about it" The lawyer asks nervously.

"I want an amendment in the divorce decree that I have equal rights to the child" Trunks says.

"Is that agreeable to you Mrs. Briefs" The lawyer asks looking at her nervously.

"Yes, it is" Pan says smiling at Trunks.

"Then if there are no other issues then I will go file these papers and you will be divorced as soon as you sign them" The lawyer says shutting his briefcase and leaving the office.

With those words the lawyer leaves Pan and Trunks sitting there.

"Well I guess I better go there's nothing I can do to change your mind" Trunks asks looking at her hopefully.

"I need time Trunks and the only way I can get it is with this divorce" Pan says getting up and hugging Trunks.

"I understand if its meant to be we'll find a way to be together" Trunks says giving Pan a kiss on the cheek.

"We're always going to be friends Trunks and we do share a child together" Pan says tears running down her cheek.

"I no but I still love you Pan goodbye" Trunks says wiping the tears off her cheek as he turns and leaves the office.

With those words Trunks leaves out of Pan's office. Pan breaks down into tears wondering if she did the right thing but knowing that it was necessary. Just then Monique comes in with some files for Pan to look over. Soon afterward Pan leaves going to lunch when she returns to the office there is a message from Gotran King.

Message reads:

I'll pick you up tonight at 8:00 Pan at your office.

Signed Gotran King

Pan leaves again to go change into something more suitable for a dinner date and then is back at the office by 8:00 Gotran King is waiting when she arrives back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Pan quickly gets out of her car and walks over to his car.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long" Pan says anxiously.

"You are well worth the wait Pan" Gotran says opening the door for her.

She gets into the car and Gotran drives to the fanciest restaurant in Japan. When they pull up Pan gasps.

"What are we doing here Gotran?" Pan asks nervously.

"This is were we're eating at Pan" Gotran says.

"Oh my Gosh I am underdressed" Pan says nervously.

"No you're not you look perfect" Gotran says squeezing Pan's hand for comfort.

Pan blushes as he helps her out of the car and escorts her into the restaurant. They are shown to there table where they order the food. After they eat Pan is ready to discuss business.

"Pan can I tell you the truth I didn't want to discuss business but this was the only way I could get you to go out with me" Gotran admits.

"I told you I'm married" Pan replies looking down at the table.

"Not for long Pan" Gotran says lifting her chin up and looking into her eyes.

"That is true but I'm not ready to date yet" Pan says looking anywhere but at Gotran.

"Just give me a chance I promise you that you want regret it" Gotran says taking her hand in his.

" I don't no give me some time to think about it" Pan says shyly.

"You have all the time you need" Gotran says giving her a heartbreaking smile.

Soon enough there desert is served and they eat it quietly then they get up and leave the restaurant.

"Where do you want me to drop you off at?" Gotran asks as they leave the restaurant.

"Back at my office if you don't mind Mr. King" Pan says looking out the window.

"I told you before call my Gotran" Gotran says looking at her.

"Okay Gotran" Pan says blushing profusely.

They drive back to her office in total silence neither speaking when they arrive back in the garage. Pan reaches for the door handle when Gotran touches her arm.

"I had a wonderful time Pan" Gotran says leaning over and kissing Pan.

Pan is momentarily shocked then she puts her arms around Gotran's neck and deepens the kiss. Then an image of Trunks pops up in her head and she pulls away.

"Did I do something wrong Pan" Gotran asks worriedly.

"No you didn't I should be getting home though" Pan says hurriedly getting out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 9:00 to discuss the books for my new company" Gotran yells after here retreating back with a smug smile on his face.

"Yes, of course see you then Gotran" Pan yells while getting into her car.

Pan gets in her car and leaves the garage. Gotran follows her to see where she is staying once he sees her pull into a hotel parking lot he heads back to his hotel pondering how easily Pan fell into his little trap soon he will have everything he ever wanted and revenge on Trunks to and the destruction of Capsule Corp once and for all.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few weeks have passed since the lawyer has filed the divorce papers. Pan is still wondering if she did the right thing as she places her hand over her stomach protectively. Just then the door to her office is thrown open by a furious Trunks.

"Why in the hell are you storming into my office" Pan yells also getting angry and standing up.

"Your lawyer dropped off the divorce papers today did you really think I would agree to that" Trunks yells throwing the documents on her desk.

"Pan looks at the divorce decree and notice what Trunks is talking about the lawyer made a typo and put the Trunks gives up all rights to his unborn child" Pan calms down and looks at trunks with a shocked look on her face.

"I can't believe you thought I would have anything to do with this Trunks what kind of a person do you think I am" Pan yells breaking down into tears and laying her head on the desk.

This calms Trunks down as he realizes how stupid he was being accusing Pan of doing something so sneaky and so underhanded. He walks over to Pan and hugs her.

"I am so sorry Pan its just that when I saw that I jumped to conclusion I am deeply sorry about what I just said" Trunks says bowing his head and kissing her neck.  
Pan pulls away from him and stands up walking to the door and calling Monique.

"You bellowed Miss" Monique asks.  
"Get my lawyer on the line immediately" Pan orders.

"Yes, mam" Monique says nervously.  
They sit in Pan's office until the phone rings Pan picks it up and start screaming.

"Get your ass over here now and fix this mistake so we can get this divorced finalized if you're not here in 30 minutes consider yourself fired understood" Pan yells into the phone then sits back behind her desk while Trunks sits in a chair. 10 minutes later there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" Pan yells angrily.

In walks Pan's lawyer looking very nervous and distraught.

"What seems to be the problem Mrs. Briefs" The lawyer asks nervously.  
"Look at the last page of the divorce decree and tell me what the problem is" Pan yells throwing the stack of papers at his head the man ducks and picks them up off the floor.

He reads the last section and gasps.

"Don't worry Mrs. Briefs I'll take care of this personally and have your divorce papers back to you in one hour" The lawyer says.  
"You better or else" Pan threatens picking up a coffee mug and throws it at the lawyer he shuts the door just in time.

The tension in Pan's office is palpable. Trunks is fidgeting Pan is having second thoughts about the divorce as she looks at Trunks just then the door to her office opens and in walks her lawyer with papers in her hands.

"If you will both read these and sign were indicated you will be divorced" The lawyer says.

Pan and Trunks read over the divorce decree and nod there head that everything is right. They both pick up a pen but then Trunks places his back on the table. Pan looks up at Trunks worriedly.

"Why aren't you signing the papers?"

"I want sign until you do because I don't want this divorce Pan I still want to be with you"

Pan hands begins to shake over the paper then an image of Trunks and Julia in her bed pops into her head and she signs the paper as she signs her last name a single tears falls on the paper smearing the ink. Trunks gets up and walks over to the table and picks up a pen ready to sign. He looks at Pan questioningly and asks

"Are you sure you want to do this Pan" Trunks asks before signing the paper.  
"Yes, Trunks I need to do this" Pan says tears streaming down her face as she watches Trunks sign his name at the bottom of the paper.

The lawyer picks up the papers and turns to both of them.

"You are now officially divorced it was a pleasure doing business with you Mrs. Son" The lawyer says.  
Pan sits there totally shocked she's no longer Pan Briefs the realization of what they have just done hits them. After the lawyer leaves Trunks leaves the office not even bothering to look back at Pan who is sitting at her desk crying quietly for the end of her marriage.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Later that day Pan receives a phone call from Gotran King.

"Hello Mr. King why didn't you show up for our appointment this morning" Pan asks questioningly.

"Something more important came up I tried to call but your secretary said you were in an important meeting and could not be disturbed" Gotran replies.

"Oh, yes I was" Pan says.

"So when shall we reschedule the meeting for" Pan asks questioningly.

"Tomorrow over lunch if you're free" Gotran offers.

"Let me check my schedule first" Pan says getting her schedule book.

Pan looks in her book and sees that she's free for lunch tomorrow.

"I'll meet you at the cafe across the street Gotran okay" Pan says.

"I called to ask you to dinner tonight" Gotran say instead of replying to Pan's statement.

"I'm really not feeling up to it tonight I had a bad afternoon" Pan says looking down at the picture of her and Trunks still on her desk.

"Oh what happened" Gotran asks curiously.

"I signed my divorce papers I'm finally free but now I think I made a mistake" Pan replies sadly.

Just then there's a knock on her office door. She yells for them to come in only to find Trunks standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"Gotran I'll call you back later with my answer okay" Pan says staring at Trunks.

"Okay I will be waiting by the phone for your call" Gotran replies wondering what happened.

Pan hangs up the phone and looks at Trunks with a shocked look on her face and points to the flowers.

"Who are those for?" Pan asks curiously.

"You Pan who else" Trunks replies kindly.

Pan is totally shocked after hearing that and walks up and takes the flower putting them in a vase.

"Thank you Trunks the flowers are beautiful" Pan says smelling the roses.

"Not as beautiful as you Pan" Trunks says.

"What are you up to Trunks Briefs?" Pan says looking at him shockingly.

"I'll prove to you that we belong together by courting you again" Trunks replies playing with a lock of her hair.

"Trunks you don't have to do this" Pan says nervously.

"Yes, I do Pan I'll prove that we're meant to be together at least let me try" Trunks pleads with Pan.

"I can't stop you Trunks but I should let you no I'm going out to dinner tonight with Gotran King" Pan says before she even realizes what she's doing.

A look of hurt crosses Trunks face before he quickly hides it but Pan notices it and momentarily feels guilty for causing him pain.

"Okay that's fine you have every right to date who you want to" Trunks replies.

"Will you at least consider having dinner with me tomorrow night" Trunks asks giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"I would be delighted to have dinner with you tomorrow night" Pan replies.

With that Trunks turns and leaves the office. As he shuts the door a single tears rolls down his cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Date

Soon after Trunks leaves her office there is another knock on her office door.

"Come in" Pan yells frustratedly.

"What's wrong you don't want my company" Gotran says from the door smiling at her.

"Oh no its not that Trunks just stopped by and upset me" Pan replies smiling back at him.

"So will you have dinner with me or what" Gotran asks with a hopeful look on his face.

Pan is about to refuse again but remembers what she told Trunks about having a date with Gotran.

"Yeah I would love to have dinner with you tonight Gotran" Pan replies happily.

"That's great we have reservations at La Amora at 9:00" Gotran replies with that same cocky smile plastered on his face.

Pan is a little shocked that he had already made dinner reservations for them assuming that she would say no.

"You were quite sure of yourself weren't you" Pan says.

"That's the way I've always been" Gotran replies confidently.

"So I'll meet you at the restaurant at 9:00 okay" Pan offers kindly.

"No I'll pick you up give me your address" Gotran asks demandingly.

Pan picks up a piece of paper and writes down the address of the hotel she is staying at until she finds a more permanent location.

"Well I see you at 9:00 sharp gorgeous" Gotran says kissing Pan on the cheek.

With those words Gotran turns and leaves Pan's office. Pan doesn't notice the smug smile on his face or him calling someone on his cellphone.

"Hello" The person on the other end says.

"Pan Son is putty in my hands soon she'll sign over her stock to me" Gotran says confidently.

"Are you certain" The other person asks questioningly.

"If she want I'll just marry her and then get them" Gotran says confidently.

"Great I can't wait until we own Capsule Corp" The other man says happily.

Gotran hangs up the phone he doesn't realize that Julia is standing in the corridor listening to his whole plan.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Once Julia is sure Gotran has left the building she goes to Pan's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in" Pan calls from behind her desk.

Julia opens the door and walks in and sits in the chair.

"What do you want I have a lot of work to get done before I leave I have a date tonight" Pan says still typing on her computer.

"You have a date with a creep" Julia says hoping this would get Pan's attention.

Pan looks up to see who said that only to see Julia sitting before her.

"You have some nerve coming into my office like this" Pan yells at her former best friend.

"Yeah I no" Julia replies ironically.

"So really what do I owe the pleasure of your visit" Pan asks angrily.

"Don't you want to no who put me up to sleeping with Trunks" Julia asks her confident of her reply.

"It really doesn't matter anymore me and Trunks are divorced as of this afternoon" Pan replies nonchalantly.

"Well you might find this information quite interesting" Julia replies with a smirk on her face.

"Really what do you have to say" Pan says questioningly.

"Your new client Gotran paid me to sleep with your husband" Julia replies nonchalantly.

"You have some nerve coming in here and accusing people" Pan says accusingly jumping up from behind her desk and getting in Julia's face.

"Gotran only wants one thing from you and that's the stock you hold in Capsule Corp I just heard him talking to someone about it" Julia yells back also standing up and getting in Pan's face.

"Whatever Julia I don't want to hear your lies anymore" Pan says pointing to the door to her office.

"Fine don't listen to me but one day soon you'll realize I was telling you the truth the whole time" Julia says before leaving the office in a huff.

With those words Julia gets up and storms out of Pan's office. Pan is so angrily she grabs her coat and leaves going back to her hotel to get ready for her date with Gotran. The whole time Pan is getting ready she thinks about what Julia told her could she be telling the truth.

Just then her telephone rings Pan runs to answer it.

"Hello Pan Son speaking how may I help you" Pan says.

"Pan I'm in the lobby waiting hurry down or we're going to miss our reservations" Gotran says on the other end of the phone.

"Okay I'll be down in a second" Pan replies.

Pan puts on her shoes pushing what Julia told her to the back of her mind and heads downstairs to have a goodtime with Gotran King.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Pan arrives downstairs to see Gotran dressed in a gorgeous suit.

"For a minute there I thought you had stood me up" Gotran says jokingly.

"No never that I had an unexpected visitor at the office" Pan replies reluctantly.

"Who was it?" Gotran asks worriedly.

"Oh no one" Pan replies not wanting to tell him for some reason what Julia had said about him.

"Well, come on we just might make our dinner reservations" Gotran says pulling her out the door.

The two leave the hotel hand in hand. Unbeknownst to them a stranger is watching them from the alley single tear rolls down the stranger's cheek as he disappears into the shadow going back to his lonely home. 10 minutes later Gotran and Pan arrive at the restaurant.

"I hope you like Chinese" Gotran asks hopefully but already knowing Chinese is her favorite food.

" I love Chinese it's my favorite" Pan replies excitedly.

The two walk into the restaurant smiling and laughing. Pan just doesn't real right and she's acting awkward all night. Finally Gotran is fed up with this and asks Pan.

"Is something bothering you" Gotran asks worriedly?

"No everything's fine I was just thinking about my meetings tomorrow" Pan replies lying to Gotran King.

The two enjoy the rest of there date. Soon enough they pull up back in front of Pan's hotel.

"I had a really great time maybe we could do it again sometime" Pan says sweetly.  
"How about tomorrow night then Pan" Gotran asks hopefully.

"I'm sorry Gotran I already have plans for Tomorrow night" Pan replies happily.

"What about the next night then?" Gotran asks still hopeful.

"You have a date Gotran" Pan agrees reluctantly.   
Gotran leans over and cups Pan's cheek. Pan leans towards Gotran just wanting the kiss to make her stop thinking. Their lips meet in a gentle kiss at first but it deepens slowly. Pan wraps her arms around him pulling Gotran closer. Gotran hands slips down to her waist starting to unbutton her shirt. Pan pulls away from him suddenly.

"Did I do something wrong" Gotran asks worriedly.

"No it's just that you were moving to fast" Pan say looking at him angrily.

"Okay I understand we need to slow things down" Gotran says.

"Yeah, goodnight Gotran" Pan replies getting out of the car quickly.

"Goodnight Pan" Gotran says.

Gotran drives back to his apartment a little hard and a lot frustrated about what just happened.

"Dammitt I really wanted some tonight to I guess I'll have to buy a prostitute" Gotran says banging his head on the desk in his hotel room.

He drives around until he finds a good prostitute then takes her back to his hotel room and fuck the hell out of her before dumping her back on the street.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Pan is in her office when there's a knock on her door.

"Come in" Pan calls.

The door opens and someone walks in and sits in front of her desk Pan looks up and is shocked to see Julia there again.

"I did not come to argue with you okay I just came to tell you to be careful" Julia says quickly before Pan starts screaming at her.

"Thanks now leave my office" Pan says loudly pointing to the door.  
Just then the door to Pan's office opens again and in walks Gotran King but he stops as soon as he notices Julia in the office.

"Are you busy Pan we could have lunch another day" Gotran says.

"No Gotran I'll be with you shortly I just have to file these papers" Pan says picking up the folders and heading across the hall to the filing room.

Pan gets up and goes to the filing cabinet across the hall leaving Gotran and Julia in the office alone together.

"You bastard this was your plan the whole time I can't believe I fell for it" Julia says angrily stabbing a finger in Gotran's chest.

"Please you wanted Trunks I just want Pan's stock in Capsule Corp then Trunks can have her back" Gotran says nonchalantly like Pan means nothing at all to him.

"You will pay for all the pain you've caused" Julia says angrily.

"Julia give it up you've lost everything and I am about to get everything I want" Gotran says with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"We'll see about that" Julia says before getting up and leaving.

With those words Julia gets up and leaves the office fuming at how happy he is that he destroyed Pan's marriage. A few minutes later Pan returns to the office to grab her coat.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting something important" Gotran says.

"No it was nothing come on let's go to lunch" Pan says pulling him out the door of her office.

The two head to the cafe across the street for lunch.

"Did you have a chance to look at my financial records" Gotran asks.

"Yes, I think you are financially sound to start a company here but to go up against Capsule Corp is a big mistake" Pan says.

"You just worry about my books you let me handle Capsule Corp okay sweetheart" Gotran replies.

Pan is a little taken aback by his attitude about her place in the business world Trunks always asked her opinion about everything. Stop thinking about Trunks you're on a date with Gotran now.

"Pan are you alright" Gotran asks worriedly.

"Yeah fine let's eat" Pan says happily.

The two eat in total silence for the rest of the meal soon enough they head back to Pan's office.

"I had a great time at lunch Gotran" Pan says wallking into her office.

"I did to" Gotran says grabbing Pan around the waist and pulling her to him kissing her passionately on the mouth.

Just then the phone rings Pan pulls away from Gotran and runs to answer it.

"Hello, Pan Son speaking" Pan answers the phone.

"It's Trunks Pan are we still on for tonight" Trunks asks hopefully.

"Yeah pick me up at 8:00" Pan says.

"Okay were are you staying at" Trunks asks.

"The Madison Hotel" Pan replies.

"I'll see you tonight at 8:00" Trunks says happily.

Pan hangs up the phone and looks at her computer screen.

"Well I better get going I've got a lot of business to take care of today" Pan says getting up to leave her office for another meeting with a client.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you" Gotran says feeling as if Pan is trying to get rid of him.

Gotran leaves a little frustrated again she turns him on and shuts him down. He's got to figure out what's going on with Pan soon or all his plans could be ruined. He's plans to go by the hotel tonight and see what plans she has to see if this has anything to do with her pulling away from him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Trunks is sitting in his office after calling Pan wondering if the date he planned for the night will go well. Just then his office door opens Trunks looks up to see Julia standing there.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Trunks yells looking at Julia angrily.

"I have something important to tell you about Pan" Julia says.

"Spit it out I don't have all day" Trunks says angrily.

"Fine Gotran King paid me to seduce you and for Pan to catch us" Julia stats matter of factly.

A shocked look comes on Trunks face as everything starts to make sense now. Gotran's appearance here soon after there seperation and everything.

"Sit down and tell me everything" Trunks says.

"He's after Pan to get his hands on her Capsule Corp stocks I don't no why" Julia admits.

Just then the door to the office opens again and in walks the devil himself.

"You have some nerve barging into my office like this" Trunks says looking angrily at Gotran.

"We need to talk could you make your bitch leave" Gotran says matter of factly.

"Julia thank you for telling me this I will think over the problem and come up with a solution" Trunks says motioning for her to leave.

"Okay Trunks I hope you do" Julia says getting up to leave but giving Gotran an evil look as she walks past.

Julia leaves the office leaving Gotran and Trunks staring each other down.

"Now what is so urgent you had to barg into my office" Trunks says trying to stay calm.

"I've come to talk about your ex-wife" Gotran replies sitting down on his desk.

"My ex-wife is none of your concern Gotran" Trunks says knocking him off the corner of his desk.

"Since we're dating she's become my concern" Gotran says sitting on a chair this time.

"Just say why you're here and then leave Gotran" Trunks says angrily.

"Fine I'll make this short and sweet stay away from Pan" Gotran replies simply.

Trunks eyes practically bug out of his head. This jerk has some nerve storming up into his office and telling him to stay away from Pan. Trunks tries to keep his cool before he strangles him.

"You need to get out of my office now before you make me do something I'll regret" Trunks says taking a menancing step towards Gotran.

"Fine but heed my warning if you interfere with my plans I'll destroy you" Gotran says with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Bring it on Gotran" Trunks says menacingly.

The two stare menancingly at each other until Trunks secretary comes in.

"Sir you have a board meeting in 15 minutes" His secretary says.

"Thank you Monica" Trunks says.

Monica leaves the office.

"Goodbye Gotran unlike you I have a company to run" Trunks says with a smirk on his face.

"For how long Trunks" Gotran replies as he's leaving the office.

With those words Trunk knows that everything Julia said a few minutes ago is true. He leaves the office before he rings Gotran's neck. Gotran hits himself upside the head several times realizing that he just told Trunks what he was up to.

"Now I'll have to get my hands on those stock soon before Trunks figure out a way to stop me from taking over capsule corp" Gotran says angry at him before he gets a brilliant idea

Gotran leaves the office planning his next move not knowing that Trunks is already thinking of ways to block his corporate takeover. Gotran realizes that there is one other way for him to take over Capsule Corp get rid of Trunks and do a corporate takeover. He smiles as he plans how to get rid of Trunks Briefs once and for all.

**Note: Will Pan be the deciding factor in who controls Capsule Corp. Which of these two men will she choose.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Trunks arrives at Pan's hotel at 8:00 sharp. Pan is waiting in the lobby for him dressed in a gorgeous cocktail dress.

"You need to change Pan" Trunks says.

"Why we aren't going out to dinner?" Pan says disappointedly.

"Yeah later but first we're going to the fair" Trunk replies Pan's face lights up with happiness.

Pan quickly runs back upstairs to her room to slip on a pair of blue jeans and a shirt. She throws her dress and shoes over her arm to lay in the back seat so they don't get wrinkled.

"Okay I'm ready" Pan says happily.

The head to the fair Trunks doesn't notice the Blue Sedan following them. They pull into the fair and head inside to have some fun.

"I remember the first time you brought me to the fair it was our first date" Pan says remember when her and Trunks first started dating.

"Yeah Pan so I thought since we're starting over we might just hit the fair again" Trunks replies happily.

The two go around and ride every ride in the fair. For the first time in weeks when Pan looks at Trunks she has a genuine smile on her face. Just then Pan starts pulling on Trunks sleeve.

"Trunks I want that bear" Pan says pointing at a stuff bear at one of the games.

Trunks looks at were Pan is pointing and walks over slapping a dollar down on the counter.

"Here you go sir" The man says handing Trunks three balls to throw.

Trunks lines up his shot looks straight at the target and hits it with all three balls.

"Which three prizes would you like sir" The man says shocked that anyone could actually hit the target.

"Pan pick what you want" Trunks says.

Pan picks the bear she was pointing at earlier, a stuffed giraffe, and a stuffed dog. Just then Trunks looks down at his watch.

"Pan we have to go now or we're going to miss our dinner reservations" Trunks says hating to see that frown appear on her face.

"Okay" Pan says happily following Trunks back to the car.

They grab there clothes out of the backseat and head to the restrooms to change. A few minutes they each step out looking sexy. Pan actually sees for the first time in weeks the man she fell in love with. Trunk takes her hand and walks her back to the car opening the passenger side door for her.

"Thank you Trunks" Pan replies.

Trunks drives to there favorite Mexican restaurant. They go inside and it a nice romantic dinner together chit-chatting the whole time. Soon they leave the restaurant.

"Now where are we going" Pan asks.

"Dancing" Trunks replies with a goofy smile on his face.

"Trunks this is to much" Pan says innocently.

"Nothing's to good for my Panny" Trunks says giving her a great smile.

Trunks says calling her the nickname he gave her when she was just a little girl. Pan smiles.

"Yeah I remember when you gave me that name I had just skinned my knee and you were carrying me back to my parents house" Pan says remembering that day lovingly.

"Yeah and you were crying so I called you my little Panny and you stopped crying" Trunks says also remembering that day.

Just then they pull up outside the night club. They head inside to dance the night away. A few hours later they come out laughing and joking.

"Did you see that one couple when they tried to do a flip and hit the ground" Pan says laughing.

"Yeah that was so totally hiliarious" Trunks says holding Trunks hand.

They get into Trunks car and heads back to Pan's hotel. They sit in the car outside the hotel neither saying nothing but neither really wanting the night to end. Trunks leans over and kisses her on the mouth but suddenly Pan pulls away.

"I'm sorry Pan I shouldn't have done that" Trunks says apologetically.

"It's alright Trunks I just need some time everytime you touch me I see you with Julia" Pan admits sadly.

"Okay you can take all the time you need I'm not going anywhere Pan" Trunk says sweetly.

"Thank you Trunks for a wonderful evening" Pan says kissing him on the cheek.

Pan gets out of the car heading inside the hotel. No one notices the black sedan the pulls away behind Trunks as he leaves the hotel parking lot.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As Trunks is driving away from Pan's hotel he notices a blue sedan following him. Trunks turns many corners trying to get rid of the other car. He loses it on the mountain path or so he believes. Soon enough the car is behind him once again speeding towards him. Trunks grabs his cell phone dialing 911.

"Hello emergency dispatch how may I help you" The emergency dispatcher said.

"Someone is following me I'm on Mount Seymour pass and the car is closing in" Trunks says hurriedly while looking in his rearview mirror.

"We'll send officers out immediately sir stay on the line" The dispatcher says.

"Okay" Trunks says still trying to dodge the car.

Trunks lays the phone on the seat next to him as he speeds up once again trying to get away from the other car. The other car speeds up as well ramming him in the bumper. Trunks notices the car is putting on more speed trying to pass Trunks. Trunks tries to block the other car from passing him but they ram him in the back again making him lose control for a second and the other car pulls up beside him.

"Oh shit" Trunks says urgently.

"Sir are you alright" The dispatcher asks worriedly.

"No they're trying to run me off the road" Trunks says just as the other car slams into him knocking him closer to the railing.

Trunks throws the sterning will getting the car back in the road this time. The other car slams into him again knocking him threw the railing.

"I'm going over the side of the mountain" Trunks yells urgently.

"Sir, sir, sir speak to me are you alright" The dispatch lady says not getting any response she calls for an ambulance.

The car stops and one man gets out to see if Trunks is dead.

"Is he dead" The man asks seriously.

"Don't no but no one could survive a crash like that" The other man says angrily.

The men get back in there car driving off not knowing that the police and emergency ambulance people are on there way. About ten minutes later the police arrive and see where the railing has been broken. A few minutes later the ambulance arrives and climbs down the side of the mountain to get to the car. They rip the door off there hinges to pull Trunks out.

"What are his vital signs?" The police asks worriedly.

"Pulse and respiration weak" The ambulance man says.

"He's lost a lot of blood a lot of broken bones and god knows what kind of internal damage we need a helicopter now he's in critical condition" The ambulance man says.

The police men call for an immediate helicopter transport for a critical patient within 5 minutes the helicopter is landing near the car. The men quickly bring the stretcher over load Trunks on to it and take off for the nearest hospital. 5 minutes later they arrive at the hospital roof landing pad with a lot of doctors awaiting there arrival.

"What do we have?" The Doctor asks.  
"Internal injuries, loss of blood, pulse and respiration weak and we had to revive him on the way here" The ambulance attendant says.

"Have an O.R. ready we need to do immediate surgery to at least stabilize him" The Doctor says urgently.

A nurse is walking next to the doctor when he turns to her.

"Nurse pull Trunks Brief's file and notify the next of kin" The Doctor says while running into the O.R.

Quickly the nurse runs to the records room and finds the file. She then quickly dial Pan's cell phone number after not getting an answer at the house, the office.

"Hello Pan speaking how may I help you" Pan says.

"Mrs. Briefs I'm a nurse at Saint Morgan's hospital I'm calling concerning your husband" The nurse says urgently.

"What's wrong?" Pan asks worriedly.

"You need to get down here quickly I'll explain everything when you get here" The nurse says but gets no response because Pan is already throwing on her clothes and heading out the door with her cell phone in her hand.

Ten minutes later Pan pull up in front of the hospital. She jumps out and runs inside.

"How may I help you miss" The nurse at the desk asks.

"Yes, my husband Trunks Briefs was brought in early" Pan says urgently.

"Yes, he's in surgery right now that nurse over there can explain everything to you" The nurse at the desk says pointing to a nurse standing in the waiting room.

Pan walks over to the nurse.

"What happened?" Pan says looking at the nurse urgently.

"Someone ran your husband off the road" The nurse says sadly.

"Why?" Pan asks worriedly.

"Only your husband can answer that question" The nurse says patting her on the shoulder.

"How long will he be in surgery" Pan asks.

"I'll go check" The nurse says leaving Pan sitting there waiting while she goes up to the operating room.

The nurse presses the intercom button outside the operating room.

"Mrs. Briefs wants to no how much longer her husband will be in surgery" The nurse asks.

"Tell her I'll come to speak to her once he's out of surgery" The Doctor says.

"Okay Doctor" The nurse replies heading back to the waiting room.

"Mrs. Briefs the doctor says he'll speak to you once the surgery is over" The nurse says.

Pan sits there wondering how long that will be then she realizes she should call Trunks parents. Pan picks up her cell phone and dials Bulma's number.

"Hello Bulma Briefs" Bulma says cheerily.

"Bulma this is Pan" Pan says.

"Hello Pan honey I'm sorry to hear about you and Trunks divorce" Bulma says sadly.  
"We don't have time to talk about that now you and Vegeta need to get to Saint Morgan's hospital now" Pan says urgently.

"What's wrong Pan?" Bulma asks worriedly.

"I really don't no all I no is someone ran Trunks off the road" Pan says.

"Okay sweetie we're on our way" Bulma says hanging the phone up.

Vegeta looks over to his wife.

"What did Trunks ex want?" Vegeta asks

"Trunks was run off the road he's at Saint Morgan's hospital" Bulma says throwing on some clothes while she's talking.

Vegeta quickly gets dressed and jumps in the car followed by his wife within 10 minutes they're at the hospital. They see Pan pacing back and forth across the floor.

"Pan sweetie any word" Bulma says running over and hugging Pan.

"Nobody in this damn hospital will tell me any fucking thing I'm getting so angry" Pan says punching the wall and creating a whole in the wall.

Just then Pan starts to feel a little light-headed.

"Pan honey you don't look so good just sit down" Bulma says worriedly.

Pan goes to sit down but falls flat on the floor. Nurses and Doctors come running taking her to a room. Her Doctor is called into the room a very worried Bulma is standing at her side while a very agitated Vegeta is pacing the room.

"Miss Briefs I wasn't expecting to see you so soon" Her Doctor says shaking his head.

"I wasn't expecting to be here again so soon either" Pan says sadly.

He checks her vital signs.

"I'll have an ultrasound machine brought down just to make sure everything's okay with the baby" The Doctor says leaving the room.

Once the doctor is gone Pan looks at two very shocked parents.

"Pan are you pregnant" Bulma asks happily.

"Yeah about a month" Pan admits.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Vegeta says getting angry.

"We were going to" Pan tries to explain but just then the Doctor comes back in with the ultrasound machine.

Soon the Doctor returns with the ultrasound machine making sure that everything's okay with the baby.

"Well the baby is fine but you need to take it easy" The Doctor say looking at Pan seriously.  
"Yes, sir Doc I promise from now on I'll take it easy" Pan says.

The Doctor signs the release papers. Pan goes back out into the waiting room to pace until Vegeta sits her down.

"What are you doing?" Pan yells looking at Vegeta angrily.

"You need to rest you aren't helping our son or you're baby" Vegeta says seriously.

"Fine I'll sit here and wait like a good little girl" Pan say staying in her seat.

They all sit there and wait for another 2 hours before the Doctor comes out to tell them anything.

"Are you Mrs. Briefs" The Doctor asks.

"I am" Pan says standing up quickly.

"Well we stopped the eternal bleeding and repaired his organs that were damaged from the accident, he is stable but he still hasn't woken up yet he might not ever wake up the next 24 hours are critical I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs I don't have better news for you" The Doctor says.

"Thank you Doctor" Vegeta says shaking the man's hand.

Pan collapses back down on the chair and breaks into tears.

"I can't raise a child on my own I can't do this without him" Pan says still crying Bulma is trying to comfort her.

"Sweetie Trunks is a fighter he'll pull through I'm sure of it" Vegeta says also starting to cry a little.

Vegeta and Bulma drive Pan back to her Hotel Room promising to bring her car over first thing in the morning. Vegeta and Bulma head back to the hospital to sit with Trunks. Both wondering if there son will ever open his eyes again or will he ever see his son.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Gotran is sitting in his Hotel room angry and wondering if those goons he hired took care of his problem. Just then the phone rings.

"Hello" Gotran says answering the phone.

"You got our money" The man on the other end asks.

"Is he out of the picture" Gotran asks.

"Yeah we took care of him" The men on the phone says.

"You better have or else" Gotran says seriously.

"Trust me boss Trunks Briefs want be bothering you anymore" The man on the phone says.

"Fine you can pick your money up at the warehouse on 5th and Main" Gotran replies happily.

"Nice doing business with you" The man on the other end of the phone says before hanging up.

Gotran hangs up the phone with a smirk on his face. Now nothing stands in the way of him taking over Capsule Corp with the shares he has. Finally I have beaten the great Trunks Briefs now everything that he holds dear I will take away from him. Just then his phone rings again.

"Hello" Gotran says happily.

"How is your take-over of capsule corp going" The man on the other end asks urgently.

"By the end of the week it will be yours" Gotran replies.

"How can you be so confident I don't think Trunks is going to stand there and let you take his life's work away from him" The man on the other end of the phone says.

"Trunks is no longer a consideration he has been taken care of" Gotran replies honestly.

"Great now bring me Capsule Corp" The man says.

"As you wish Boss" Gotran says hanging up the phone.

He lays back with a silly smile on his face thinking that Trunks is dead. Thinking that nothing will stop him from taking over Capsule Corp now.

**Note: Will Trunks survive. Will this help Pan realize that her and Trunks belong together. Will Gotran succeed in his coporate takeover attempt of Capsule Corp. Will Pan choose Gotran or Trunks to be with. Keep reading to find out the answer to these questions and more.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next day Pan goes to office to work. She can't concentrate all she can think about is Trunk laying in that hospital bed near death. Just then there a knock on the door.

"Come in" Pan says sadly.

"Hey where do you want to go to tonight" Gotran asks happy and smiling.

"Oh Gotran I was meaning to call you I can't go out with you tonight" Pan says.

"Why is something wrong?" Gotran asks nervously.

"Yeah Trunks was in a bad accident and I'm going to the hospital to visit him" Pan says wiping tears from her eyes.

Gotran looks away trying to hide his anger he thought those idiots had killed Trunks but he's still alive well I better find out how he's doing.

"I'm so sorry to hear that we can totally reschedule our date" Gotran says sitting down.

"Thank you very much Gotran for being so understanding" Pan says hugging him.

"So how bad is it" Gotran asks comfortingly.  
"The next 24 hours are crucial I'm afraid" Pan says breaking down into tears again.

Gotran hugs her and comforts her while smiling behind her back hoping that he doesn't pull through. Just then the phone rings Pan jumps for it.

"Hello" Pan says anxiously.

"Doctor is he okay" Pan asks nervously.

"Thank you Doctor that's great news" Pan says hanging up the phone with a smile on her face.

"What did something happen?" Gotran asks concernedly.

"Yeah Trunks is out of the woods but he still hasn't woken up yet and there seems to be no brain damage but the longer he stays in the coma the more likely there will be some" Pan says still smiling.

Gotran is smiling though Trunks still poses a threat he'll just have to find someone to finish him off this time for good.

"Well Pan I have business to take care of I'll talk to you later" Gotran says.

"Okay Gotran" Pan says happily.

Pan sits back at her desk thinking back to her life before Trunks came into it. Her life seems pretty empty without Trunks in it. Pan puts her hand on her stomach and really starts to think about her and Trunks. Just then there's another knock on the door.

"Come in" Pan says.

Standing in the doorway is Bulma carrying a basket.

"What brings you down here Bulma?" Pan asks nervously.

"I thought you might be hungry since you're eating for two now" Bulma says showing her the picnic basket she brought.

"Come to think of it I'm starving" Pan says .

Pan and Bulma sit down and eat the wonderful lunch Bulma made for them. This brings back memories of a similar lunch with Trunks when she was younger and had just broken up with her boyfriend.

_Flashback:_

_"Pan he didn't deserve you" Trunks says._

_"He apologized though Trunks he didn't mean it" Pan tries to reason.  
"He hurt you Pan and was he really sorry for what he did" Trunks asks her._

_Pan looks and Trunks and thinks back to Mark's apology he was looking at another girl while he was apologizing._

_"Maybe you're right Trunks maybe I do deserve better" Pan says hugging him._

_"Trust me I've made a lot of mistake but I will never apologize unless I really meant it" Trunks says kissing her on the cheek._

_ End Flashback_

"Pan sweetie are you okay you looked like you were in dreamland" Bulma asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine just remembering something that I had forgotten" Pan says still deep in thought.

"Well I've kept you from your work long enough I'll talk to you later" Bulma says getting up to leave.

"Okay bye Bulma" Pan says.

Once Bulma's gone Pan sits back and thinks about when Trunks apologized he was sincere he really did regret what he did. Then Pan remembers what Julia said about being paid to seduce Trunks by Gotran. Could Julia have been telling the truth and if so why would Gotran pay someone to sleep with Trunks. Pan has a lot of questions and no answers and there's only one person who can give them to her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Gotran goes to an old friends house he has in town. He knocks on the door the man comes to the door and opens it.

"What are you doing in town Gotran?" The man says.

"I need a favor Goren" Gotran says.

"Come inside then what can I help you with" Goren says.

"I need to no where Trunks Briefs is being hospitalized" Gotran says.

"It's going to cost you for that kind of information" Goren says.

"How much?" Gotran says.

"If you just want the name of the hospital and the room number a 100 if you want more 250" Goren says.

"How much to send someone to the hospital and kill him Goren" Gotran asks.

"Wow that's going to be a 1000" Goren says.

"Just do it I'll have your money here tomorrow" Gotran says getting up from the table.

"Hey Gotran any particular way you want him killed" Goren asks.

"Yes, I want it to be painful very very painful" Gotran says with a sadistic smile on his face.

Gotran leaves and heads back to his hotel room to make a few phone calls and get his plane into motion for taking over Capsule Corp. First he calls a Stockbroker and buys a million shares of Capsule Corp stock. Then he calls the local newspaper and informs them that Trunks Briefs is in the hospital and no one's running Capsule Corp so people better get out fast. Within an hour after the stories leaked out people are selling Capsule Corp Stock like crazy and Gotran King is buying it up as quickly as it come on the market. Just then his cell phone rings.

"Hey how are things going" His boss asks.

"Perfect I'm buying as much Capsule Corp stock as I can and Tomorrow I will go for a hostile takeover bid without Trunks shares to back the CEO and other boardmembers they will have no choice but to hand Capsule Corp over to me" Gotran says smugly.

"Good carry on with your plans then" The boss says.

"Sir Trunks is not dead but he will be after tonight" Gotran admits waiting for his bosses anger.

"It doesn't matter as long as he isn't there for the vote it want make a difference Capsule Corp will be ours" The man on the other end says.

"Yes sir goodnight sir" Gotran replies before hanging up the phone.

Gotran hangs up the phone and lays down on his bed thinking that by the end of business day tomorrow he will be the President of Capsule Corp and Trunks will have lost everything that mattered to him like he took everything from him so long ago.

_Flashback: _

_"Man Trunks is better at everything than you" Micheal his best friend says._

_"He might be a better athlete but I've still got scholastics" Gotran says._

_Just then the Dean of the college walks up to him._

_"Gotran may I speak to you in my office for a moment" The Dean asks._

_"Yes, Dean" Gotran says happily._

_They walk into the dean's office Gotran takes a seat. _

_"You know you're here under an athletic scholarship right and also you must maintain a 4.0 average" The Dean says._

_"Yes, sir" Gotran replies happily.  
"Well, I've just received your grades for the first semester would you like to look at them" The Dean says._

_Gotran nods his head and takes the slip of paper from his hands and gasps as he sees C and D on his report._

_"But sire I'm passing all my classes" Gotran pleads._

_"Except for two History and Math" The dean says._

_"I was passing though" Gotran says remembering all the test grades he got.  
"You were but they changed the grading scale because Trunks Briefs was getting high scores" The Dean says looking at Gotran sadly._

_"What does this mean sir?" Gotran says nervously._

_"I hate to tell you this Gotran you were an excellent student and we hate to lose you but your scholarship has been revoked you need to be off school premises by the end of the week" The Dean says sadly._

_A dejected Gotran leaves the Dean's office heading back to his room to pack his stuff._

_"Hey dude what did the Dean want" Michael asks._

_"I'm being kicked out of school my sholarship's been revoked because of my grades" Gotran says angrily._

_"Sorry to hear that man" Michael says._

_"It's all Trunks Briefs fault and one day I will take everything he loves and holds dear from him to" Gotran vows angrily._

_End Flashback_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Goren is sitting in his house waiting for his assassin to arrive. At 8:00o'clock on the dot the door to his house opens.

"You called for me boss" Sweet Lips says.

"I have a job for you sweet lips" Goren says.

"What is it?" Sweet Lips says.

"I need you to kill Trunks Briefs" Goren says.

The woman standing before him gets a shocked look on her face.

"Is something wrong sweet lips" Goren says noticing the moment of hesitation.

"No where can I find him" Sweet lips replies.

"Saint Morgan's hospital in ICU room 569" Goren says giving her a pat on the shoulder.  
"Okay I'll call you when the jobs done" Sweet Lips says leaving the house heading towards Saint Morgan's hospital.

Sweet Lips arrives at Saint Morgan's hospital 30 minutes later. She walks up to ICU trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. She stops outside of Trunks room because she hears voices inside. Inside the room Pan is sitting beside Trunks bed holding his hand.

"Trunks you better wake up I need and our baby needs you too" Pan pleads holding onto Trunks hand.  
"This isn't fair you no we can't let it end like this Trunks not without us forgiving each other" Pan says looking down at the man she loved.

The woman listening outside the door steps away and cries. She knows if she fails in her mission she's sealed her own deathwish but the woman known as sweet Lips leaves the hospital without killing Trunks. Just then Goren gets a phone call.

"Send someone else I can't do" Sweet Lips says before hanging up the phone and running off into the darkness.

Goren looks at the phone shocked Sweet Lips has never refused to do a job before but there's a first time for everything so he calls up Nightingale.

"Hey boss what's up" Nightingale says sweetly.

"You want to make a couple hundred" Goren asks.

"Yeah how" Nightingale asks.  
"Go to Saint Morgan's hospital and kill Trunks Briefs" Goren says.

"On my way boss" Nightingal says hanging up the phone.

The phone line goes dead Goren sits back and waits for Nightingale to call to tell him the job is done. Nightingale goes to the hospital and enters sneaking into a utility closet to change into a nurses uniform then she head upstairs to room 569 she pushes open the door and sees a girl sitting next to Trunks.

"Miss I have to give Mr. Briefs his shot" The nurse says pointing to the door.

Pan gets up to leave but then notices that she doesn't have a syringe. She then remembers what the nurse said about someone running Trunks off the road maybe they sent someone to finish the job. It doesn't escape Pan's sight either that she has a bulge on her side under the nurses uniform.

"You're no nurse get out of here now" Pan says steping between her and Trunks.

"Well aren't you a smart little one I wonder if I'll get paid extra if I kill you to" Nightingale says getting into a fighting stance.

Nightingale pulls out a knife Pan jumps out of the way and hits the call nurse button without Nightingale noticing. The nurse at the nurses station hears grunts coming from the room she quickly calls security.

"Stand still so I can kill you then I can kill your little friend her" Nightingale says.

Just then the door flies open and security rushes in grabbing Nightingale.

"How did they no" Nightingale says angrily.

"Simple I pushed to intercom button signaling the nurse that something was wrong" Pan says smugly.

Goren is sitting at home when he turns on the 11:00 o'clock nurse the first thing he sees is Nightingale handcuffed and being dragged out of the hospital he turns up the volume.

"Earlier tonight this woman behind me tried to kill the head of Capsule Corp and his pregnant wife but thanks to Pan's quick thinking neither of them were injured and the person responsible has been captured" The news lady says.

Goren cuts off the T.V. and calls Gotran.

"Hello" Gotran says.

"Hey man it's Goren" Goren says nervously.

"Is it taken care of" Gotran asks.

"Afraid not the police caught my assassin you don't have to pay me" Goren says angrily.

"How" Gotran asks angrily.

"The man's wife was there and she alerted the authorities according to the news" Goren says angrily.

"Fine whatever" Gotran says slamming the phone down angrily.

Dammitt but I'll soon have Capsule Corp and Pan so he still loses everything but his life that should be revenge enough for what he did to me.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Bulma is having a board meeting with the executives of Capsule Corp.

"Which one of you leaked the information to the reporters that Trunks was out of commission thanks to them we lost a lot of shareholders?" Bulma yells at the board members angrily.

Just then the door is pushed open and in walks Gotran King with his lawyers.

"This is a private meeting and I don't recall inviting you" Bulma says angrily.

"Well since I will soon be running this company I don't think you have much choice" Gotran King says handing Bulma a piece of paper.

Bulma looks at the paper and gasps he owns over 5million shares of stock in Capsule Corp without Trunks vote and Pan's he can take over capsule corp.

"You have until lunchtime today to decide whether you're going to hand the company over to me or whether or not I'll have to take it by force" Gotran King says before leaving the board room.

"What is he talking about?" A boardmember asks.

"It appears that he was a busy man he has a controlling number of shares in Capsule Corp unless I can come up with some more shares before lunch he can take the company" Bulma says sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Another board members says nervously.

"I'm going to call Pan" Bulma says realizing there's nothing else she can do.

Bulma quickly goes back into Trunks office and dials Pan's office number.

"Hello Pan speaking how may I help you" Pan says.

"Pan this is Bulma I need your shares in Capsule Corp" Bulma says.

"What's wrong?" Pan asks worriedly.

"Some man named Gotran King is trying to take over Capsule Corp and unless I have over 5 million in shares before lunch he can do it" Bulma explains to Pan.

"I'll be right there I have to stop by home to pick something up first Bulma" Pan says grabbing her coat from her chair.

Pan quickly goes upstairs and tells her boss that a family emergency has come up and she needs to leave immediately. Pan then jumps in her car and quickly returns to there house. She goes to the attic and pulls out a box with stock certificates in it. Then she finds the other thing she's looking for. She quickly puts it all in her car and heads over to Capsule Corp praying and hoping she makes it in time. At 11:55 Pan is parking her car and getting the box out of it she rushes upstairs to the boardroom.

"Pan they're in a meeting" The receptionist says.

"I no" Pan says walking past the receptionist into the meeting.

Gotran has a shocked look on his face at first but then it is replaced by a serious look.

"Now as I was saying Mrs. Briefs it's time to take a vote" Gotran King says anxiously.

"I don't believe that will be necessary" Pan says.

"I own over 5 million shares in Capsule Corp Miss so unless that box holds stocks Capsule Corp is mine" Gotran replies angrily.

"Well guess what it just happens to contain stocks in Capsule Corp" Pan says smugly.

After the accoutant comes in and counts the stock certificates that Pan just brought in.

"Okay what is the number" Gotran asks the accountant anxiously.

"With Mrs. Briefs Stock in the company plus Pan voting her shares with Mrs. Briefs and the board members voting there's with Mrs. Briefs as well they hold 4,000,000 shares" The accountant says looking at Bulma sadly.

"To bad you're still a million short if only Trunks were here with his shares" Gotran says smiling smugly but then he notices a smug look on Pan's face.

"Speaking of my ex-husband I found this little document at home would someone please read this to Mr. King" Pan says smiling smugly.

The accoutant takes the paper and read it outloud.

"I Trunks Briefs do hereby decree that if I am incapable of voting my shares and in the occurrence of a divorce from my beautiful wife Pan Briefs that I give her the right to vote my shares however she wishes to" The accountant reads and hands the document back to Pan.

"Now what is that count if you add Trunks shares to ours" Pan asks smugly.

"The company now holds 7 million shares in capsule Corp Bulma Briefs gets to keep her company" The accoutant says happily.

"Capsule Corp will be mine one way or another" Gotran King declares before storming out of the boardroom angrily.

"Thank you Pan you really saved us this time" Bulma says hugging her ex daughter in law.

"I did it for Trunks he worked two hard creating this company and turning it into the success it is today to have someone just come in and take it away from him" Pan admits willingly.

"Pan you did it because you still love my son and you no how much Capsule Corp means to him" Bulma says.

Pan takes the stocks and leaves Capsule Corp heading back to her hotel room before going to visit Trunks later at the hospital.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Pan goes to the hospital to visit Trunks and hour later the door to Trunks room opens. Pan turns to find Gotran standing there looking at her angrily.

"Why did you do it you could have been rid of Trunks forever?" Gotran says standing in the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell me the real reason you were here?" Pan says looking at him angrily.

"Would it have mattered Pan you still love this cheating bastard don't you" Gotran says pointing an accussing finger at her.  
"I will always care for Trunks he is the father of my child" Pan says angrily.

"We could be good together all you have to do is vote with me we could run Capsule Corp side by side like partners" Gotran tries one last time to get Pan on his side.

"Yeah well I see how you do business" Pan says angrily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gotran asks getting a little nervous now.

"Did you pay Julia to sleep with Trunks so that I would leave him" Pan says angrily.

Gotran stands there shocked for a second by her accusation.

"How dare you accuse me you dumb bitch all I wanted was your shares" Gotran says not thinking and yelling out the truth in anger.

Gotran quickly puts his hand over his mouth to stop from saying anything else.

"So Julia was telling me the truth about you" Pan says accusingly.

"Yes, but you still wanted me Pan and you still do" Gotran says getting a smug look on his face.

"I wanted to forget what Trunks did and you were a good deversion" Pan says angrily.

"You are so stupid do you no that if you truly loved Trunks you would have given him the benefit of the doubt no you wanted a divorce" Gotran says snidely.

"You no nothing about me and Trunks you bastard" Pan says angrily.

"I no he doesn't deserve you or that child you're carrying all he deserves is death for all the pain he's caused me" Gotran says smugly

"Trunks deserves us and I want to be with him because everything that's happened has shown me that we belong together" Pan declares happily.

"Maybe you do but you want live to tell him" As Gotran pulls out a gun pointing it at Pan.

Trunks slowly begins to open his eyes. He sees Gotran holding a gun on Pan and Pan standing there completely in shock unable to move. He pulls his arms unhooking the cords as he jumps out of the bed and in front of Pan as the bullet leaves the gun. Everything happens in slow motion for Pan she sees Trunks jump in front of the bullet and sees the bullet hit him in the chest and sees him fall but none of this is real until she sees doctor's and police running into the room. Pan looks down to see Trunks bleeding in her arms.

"Why did you do that idiot?" Pan says yelling at Trunks angrily.

"Because I love you and I promised a long time ago I'd always protect you" Trunks says still gritting his teeth to deal with the pain.

Pan breaks down into tears still holding onto Trunks hand as the Doctors put him back up on the table.

"How bad is it Doc" Pan asks nervously.

"We'll have to take him back up for surgery" The Doctor says.

"Don't cry I'll be fine Pan you just take care of our baby" Trunks says.

"You better not die on me Trunks Briefs or I'll never forgive you" Pan yells as they're wheeling him out of the room.

"I promise I want" Trunks says before being wheeled out of the room.

Pan sits in the waiting room soon though Vegeta and Bulma arrive.

"What in the hell happened?" Vegeta yells angrily.

"Gotran King tried to kill me Trunks woke up and threw himself in front of the bullet" Pan admits sadly.

"Is he going to be alright" Bulma asks worriedly.

"They're operating now" Pan says worriedly.

Just then the Doctor comes out smiling.

"How is he" Pan asks nervously.

"We removed the bullet Mrs. Briefs your husband should be fine in a couple days" The doctor says.

Pan gives a sigh of relief.

"Can I see him" Pan asks.

"Yes, you may" The doctor says.

Pan goes into Trunks room and runs over and hugs him.

"Hey I just had surgery you no" Trunks says because Pan is hugging him so tightly.

"Don't you ever do anything that stupid again" Pan says hitting him in the shoulder.

"For you I would jump in front of a million bullets" Trunks says giving Pan a kiss on the cheek.

"Trunks I want to try again like you said we've been through to much to throw it all away because of one mistake" Pan says hoping he still wants to try

Trunks eyes light up with happiness.

"Pan Son will you do me the honor of being my wife again" Trunks asks.

"Yes Trunks Briefs" Pan says kissing him.

The two kiss and soon Bulma and Vegeta come in to see the two smiling.

"Mom are you up to planning a wedding" Trunks asks hopefully.

"Yeah so you two are getting remarried" Pan asks.

"Yep sure is" They admit.

Everyone smiles after all the troubles and the anger Pan realized one important thing love is worth fighting for especially when you have a man willing to take a bullet for you. Finally Trunks and Pan had found there way back to each other after a few detours though.


	32. Chapter 32

Epilogue

A year later Pan and Trunks are celebrating there one year anniversary. Just then a little girl and a little boy coming running out grabbing hold to Pan and Trunks legs.

"Mommy, Daddy are we going to see Grandma and Grandpa" Sonya and Goku says.

"Yes, in a little while Goku" Pan says ruffling the little boys hair.

"I want to go now Mommy" Sonya says pulling more on her mothers pant legs.

"It's been a wonderful year hasn't it darling" Pan asks looking at Trunks lovingly.

"Yes compared to the previous one it's been fantastic" Trunks admits lovingly.

Gotran was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole he was charged with attempted murder two counts of it. The men who ran Trunks off the road were caught and told the police that Gotran paid them to kill Trunks. Pan and Julia are trying to patch things up but it's going to take some time. Pan and Trunks can finally live happily ever after or can they and if they can what adventure does the future hold for Goku Briefs and Sonya Briefs.


End file.
